worldrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Unit B326583900546 “Scrap”
Unit B326583900546 “Scrap” was a war robot turned medical unit from an unknown manufacturer. After a career as a soldier, he was deactivated, and his memories destroyed. Reactivated by WORLD, he continued his campaign as a military robot for some time before switching fields and becoming a medic. His armor is made of a regenerative titanium alloy that leaves him all but invulnerable to most conventional weaponry. Biography Pre-WORLD and Joining of the Organization Little is known about Scrap’s history, even to himself. It is accepted, however, that he was crated to do battle for an unknown organization. However, he was all but destroyed on the battlefield and his remains were salvaged some years later. Though originally taken to be turned into spare parts, Scrap strangely activated without any apparent reason and caused quite a scene, tossing around the WORLD members around him as though they were rag dolls. After being calmed and assured that no harm would be done to him, he was taken to be examined. They then fitted him with his regenerative armor and almost immediately sent him off to do battle. Though originally a great success as a fighter, he was quickly surpassed by more modern robots. After he himself admitted to tiring of what he called “The gruesome and disturbing sights of combat” he was quickly taken off the lines of battle. He then became a medic to try and literally fix the injuries battle could bring. The Beginning After officers Marynessa Gardaalne and Ira Kurosawa were announced as missing, Scrap wondered briefly where they might have gone before operating on an unknown soldier and later the commander. After that, it is unclear what became of him, although he seemed to have taken a hiatus due to an infestation of deadly nanites. Afterwords, Scrap had completely purged his systems with a powerful electrical shock. But there was more to come as a side effect of that purge. Scrap had started to regain the memories he'd lost upon his deactivation. It appeared as though he was a soldier for an unknown army. Regaining of Memories and Temporary Mind Control After Scrap returned to WORLD, he was sent to the Kuril islands to provide medical services to injured civilians. Before he could, he ran into General Hakuro, who took him to meet up with Aulden Marfort. Soon after meeting the general, Scrap was convinced to have some maintenance run. However, one of the maintenance officers then attached an obedience device onto the back of the robot's head. With Scrap completely loyal to Hakuro, he was ordered to kill Aulden. After locating Marfort, a bloody battle ensued. Early on, Scrap's sword Turquoise cut a gash into Aulden's chest. It seemed as though the medic had the upper hand. Aulden persevered though, and despite his injuries managed to deliver a devastating kick which was too much even for Scrap's reconstructive armor to deal with. Aulden then shot the obedience device from his opponent's head, freeing Scrap from Hakuro's control. After visiting a hospital, the group returned home, where Scrap was refitted with facial armor. At this point, the medic was very concerned with regaining his memories, but his concerns would be put on hold when WORLD was faced down with a new threat... The First Strike Shortly after returnign to WORLD's home base in Russia, the members of WORLD decided to throw a party. Not much of a socialite, Scrap remained at his medical post. There he encountered a soldier who had apparently survived a mysterious attack on a small outpost a few miles away. Before Scrap could learn more, the home base was suddenly attacked by viscious insectoid beasts known as shi'ar. As Scrap attempted to fight them off, the soldier suddenly turned and attacked him, kicking him to the ground where he was vulnerable to the attacking shi'ar. This soldier was actually Kiratine, leader of the shi'ar. With his sword unable to penetrate the shi'ars' thick armored hides, Scrap was quickly dispatched and flung from WORLD's base by a giant ant. Taking the oppotunity to escape, Scrap began to search for reinforcements. The android took off in a vacant helicoptor and happened across a ruined outpost. After a moment, he realized that this had been the outpost that had been attacked before, presumably by the shi'ar. Upon landing, he was quickly attacked by an enormous wasp. After being nearly defeated, he was saved by a strange robot wielding a cannon in place of an arm. This was Unit B326 Omega, another android sharing Scrap's serial code. Both androids seemed equally surprised to see one another, and after a breif introduction Omega explained that he had come out of hiding in South Africa to rescue the rest of his team. He then led Scrap into a cavernous laboratory beneath the outpost, where three other B326 units lay in waiting, deactivated for the threat they posed to humanity. B326 Pyre, Skewer, and Unit 62, Scrap's old comrades in arms were soon reactivated. However, Omega soon revealed that he had dark plans for this newly reassembled team. His plans were to take advantage of the shi'ar attacks on WORLD and MBO and eliminate both organizations, and eventually all of humanity. Scrap, fearing for his human allies, was quick to protest. A fight soon broke out. Omega effortlessly dispatched Scrap with a quick shot to the chest. Though Scrap attempted to block, his sword was shattered by the attack. Defeated, Scrap was prepared to be terminated. However, Omega suddenly announced that to keep the team together, he would play along with Scrap's plans for the time being. He was also granted his original weapon, the five tailed beam weapon knwona as the Hyrda Whip. The team then proceeded to WORLD's base to drive out the remainng shi'ar. After a breif interaction with Lucia Celtzer, who commanded Scrap to save the vision of teammate Atlas Moriaga, the team left WORLD's base and converged with other survivors at a strained meeting of unlikely allies. Retalliation The B326 Team found themselves aboard their mobile base of operations, a massive helicoptor known as the Cryptic Pegasus. While most other members of the team were called in to assist WOLRD commander Noman Godlsyaer's party in defeating a group of shi'ar, Scrap stayed behind to monitor the radio. He soon discovered, to his dismay, that South Africa, the location Omega said would be their next destination, had been beseiged by the insect menace. The team head out with new drive to find a potential ally, Raphael Manson, before the shi'ar did. After departing fom Noman's group and traveling to South Africa, they came upon Manson's base of operation. A small, bomb rigged hut. Though the team managed to make it out alive, after Manson appeared, they were soon ambushed by shi'ar. After fleeing to the Pegasus, there were attacked once again, this time by the formiddable General Cercus. Scrap and Omega teamed up in an attempt to stop the beast, but were unsuccesful. Unable to penetrate his thick armor, the team escaped only thanks to the selfless actions of the human Kyle Summers. Blurring the Lines Manson in tow, the team took off once more. This time they were headed to the city of Arkhangelsk to intervene in the shi'ar attack there. Scrap volunteered to scout the city out alone, but Manson insisted on coming with. Secretly, Scrap intended to abandon Omega and the team, as he was still worried about their true intentions. Manson had realized this, and followed Scrap out to ensure that the android would not reveal the man's secrets. Naturally, Scrap agreed. The two were about to part ways when they came across Noman Godslayer in battle with the seemingly indestructible man known as Surge. Scrap joined in on the fight while Manson observed from a safe distance. After several failed attempts to injure Surge, an electrical attack from Noman shocked Scrap's memory banks back to full function, restoring him to his full original self. It also activated a program known as Crisis File, a mysterious part of his systems that Scrap could not decipher the meaning of. Scrap finally found a chink in the man's armor by using a Biotic Redirection and Distortion Grenade to sonically attack Surge's mind. The man fled soon after, leaving Scrap to assist Noman in hunting down the barbaric machine X03. Scrap used his Consciousness transfer ability to take command of a helicoptor, and he and Godslayer engaged X03 in a breif dogfight. However, scrap was forced to abandon Noman in order to protect him from the threat that had arisen behind them. The Cryptic Pegasus, piloted by a scorned and vengeful Omega, was dead on their tail. Scrap returned his consciousness to his own body and leapt from the chopper onto the Pegasus. Omega was waiting for him there, ready to terminate th blue android. After a long struggle, Scrap finally defeated Omega with a decapitating blow. Scrap assumed command of the team and lead them on a return trip to Japan, to rescue their lost teammate Skewer. However, on the way there they were delayed when the Pegasus suddenly came under attack from sniper fire. Scrap went down alone to investigate, finding the attacker to be the mysterious robot codenamed Centurion. After a breif negotiation, scrap convinced Centurion to join his team, muhch to the disgust of unit 62. The team then plunged into a swarm of shi'ar to rescue Skewer. Scrap came upon a shi'ar queen, which he killed with his whip's sword mode. The shi'ar then became restless, and attacked everything on sight. Scrap ordered a retreat, fortunately just after Centurion relocated Skewer. The team then headed out to WORLD's old base, where they would prepare for a final onslaught against the shi'ar armies. Scrap repaired Omega, who unexpectedly promoted the android to co-commander of the B326 team. Personality and Traits Scrap is a bit of a quirky personality. Many humans see him as an oddball while some of his fellow robots view him as a disgrace. These feelings likely stem from the mechanical beings almost human tendencies. An older model designed for advanced combat, it is likely Scrap's ingenuity programming has lead him to adapt in a human dominated world by acting human. Many times, he consciously makes an effort to "practice " things such as sarcasm, curiosity, and humor. Sadly, this has made him a bit of an outcast. He is too human to associate with either humans or robots without making his company a bit nervous. Recently, he has experienced the feelings of rather distateful emotions including anger, frustration, bitterness, and denial. Powers and Abilities Weapon Proficiency: Scrap is proficient with nearly all forms of weaponry, ranged or melee. Though he once possessed an assault rifle of some sort along with grenades, he know favors Turquoise, a sword. The robot has displayed creativity with his weapons unheard of in most war bots even before joining WORLD's ranks, when he sacrificed himself to destroy a large group of his enemies. Designed for battle, he is able to utilize some hand to hand combat skills as well, though his mechanical strength coupled with a relative inflexibility limit his skill level. *'Swordsmanship:' Though probably programmed with every style of fighting in existence, Scrap seems to prefer utilizing a modified form of saber fencing. This style incorporates the martial arts of Eskrima and a small amount of Kendo. As a machine, Scrap has an advantage of strength over most opponents, and thus favors broad, powerful attacks rather than small jabs. In most battles, his primary focus is to simply overcome his opponents with a constant barrage of slashing attacks, driving them back until he is able to utilize an environmental advantage to acheive victory. When such an advantage seems impossible, he focuses primarily on unpredictability, using his own probability simulators to stay one step ahead of himself so that he can do something exactly opposite of what is expected *'''Ranged Weaponry: '''When using ranged weapons, Scrap is ruthless, calculating exactly which enemies to take down and refusing to stop shooting until they are absolutely dead. He is willing to sacrifice his own body at times to remove larger threats, focusing his fire and mind completely on that target and not bothering to avoid any other incoming attacks. When it comes to long distance fighting, finess is an afterthought, and aggression is the only neccesary advantage. Regeneration: Protected by his titanium alloy armor, Scrap is virtually indestructible. Few attacks have been able to penetrate the sturdy metal, and any wounds that do manage to appear are quickly healed. Even before being outfitted with this armor, Scrap seemed more durable than most other robots. The exact cause of this is as yet unknown, but will surely be discovered at some point. Survival: Scrap's primary ability. His programming grants him slightly heightened durability, and allows him to reactivate internally from a total system shutdown. Additionally, if his body becomes too damaged to be used, he can transfer his consciousness to another machine by touching it.